Recuerdos del Ayer
by Writer65
Summary: Hiro y compañia se introducen en Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza, una pizzería abandonada para tratar de averiguar que fue lo que le paso al ultimo guardia de seguridad, solo para encontrarse en medio de un pasado triste, oscuro y lleno de dolor, pronto se verán en vueltos en un crimen sin resolver y sin castigo, ¿podrá este equipo de superheroes ayudar a resolverlo?
1. La invitación

A las ocho de la noche del viernes 19 de Diciembre del 2014, Hiro Hamada estaba en su habitación con sus audífonos puestos mientras dibujaba el diseño para un nuevo robot, las clases habían terminado y no se reanudarían hasta febrero, por lo que tendría mucho tiempo libre.

Hiro esperaba una noche tranquila, en una hora o dos bajaría a cenar con su tía, luego subiría, y seguiría trabajando en sus diseños hasta que el sueño lo dominará, pero lo que no esperaba era que recibiría una visita inesperada.

La canción que estaba escuchando, _Radioactive _había terminado justo en el momento exacto para que escuchara que algo golpeaba su ventana, Hiro se levantó, se quitó los audífonos, los dejo sobre su cama y camino hasta la ventana, la abrió y miro hacia abajo, ahí estaban Wasabi y Fred.

-¡Hola Hiro!-dijo Fred-¿Puedes bajar?

-Em, seguro-contesto Hiro-Bajo en seguida.

Cerró la ventana, se puso los calcetines y los zapatos, bajo por las escaleras, si tía tendría abierto el restaurante hasta tarde, y el lugar estaba lleno, por lo que estaba atendiendo a varios clientes y no vio a Hiro salir.

-Hola-dijo el chico de catorce años a sus amigos.

-Hola Hiro-Wasabi, parecía un poco nervioso e incómodo-Bueno, Fred tiene algo que decirte.

-¿Y qué es?

-Bueno, Hiro, ¿conoces _Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza_?

Oh vaya que Hiro conocía ese lugar muy bien, solía ir de niño ahí con su tía y con su hermano cuando ambos se portaban bien, y a veces en algún cumpleaños, había pasado buenos ratos ahí, buenos recuerdos de su infancia.

-Si lo conozco, ¿Por qué?

-Porque el guardia de noche de ese lugar desapareció hace una semana.

-Oh que mal, ¿y qué más?-pregunto Hiro.

-Van a cerrar el lugar permanentemente, dicen que esta embrujado.

-Muy bien Fred, ¿en qué estás pensando?

-Es una locura-Wasabi.

-Que vayamos esta noche allá y entremos para ver si es verdad.

Hiro pestañeo dos veces y luego vio a Fred directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás loco?

-Lo está-Wasabi-Por favor hazlo entrar en razón Hiro.

-Fred, mira, es muy peligroso, en primera, es ilegal, segunda, si dices que el guardia de seguridad desapareció no creo que sea muy buena idea entrar, podría haber algo realmente peligroso ahí adentro.

-¡Vamos!-Fred-¿Qué podría salir mal? Somos superhéroes ¿no?

-Sí, pero si llegáramos a ir, no entraríamos con los trajes puestos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque son solo para emergencias.

-Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, si hemos enfrentado peligros de verdad, visitar una pizzería que van a cerrar no es la gran cosa, además, puede que el pobre guardia siga haya adentro y necesite a alguien que lo ayude, ¿Quién mejor que un equipo de superhéroes?

Fred puso su mejor cara de perrito suplicante, Hiro rodo los ojos, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Fred, no se lo podrían sacar hasta dentro de algunos meses.

-Muy bien, iremos.

-¡Hiro! ¿¡Has perdido la cabeza?!-Wasabi.

-No, Fred, iremos, echaremos un vistazo rápido y nos vamos, no pasaremos toda la noche ahí por supuesto.

-¡Genial!-grito Fred-Pasamos a las diez, solo cinco minutos adentro, ni más ni menos.

-Bien, los espero aquí mismo.

Se despidieron y Hiro entro de nuevo en su casa, no sabía exactamente porque había aceptado, tal vez no quería escuchar a Fred suplicando toda la semana, en fin, el lugar estaba solo, y no pensaba que hubiera nada realmente malo en esa pizzería, después de todo, ahí había pasado buenos ratos con su hermano de niño, sería un buen viaje a la nostalgia.

"_¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"_ pensó.


	2. Freddy Fazbear Pizza

A las diez de las noche Hiro estaba afuera del restaurante de su tía, había usado la excusa de que pasaría la noche en casa de Fred, para que si tía no estuviera preocupada, ya tenía suficiente con las cuentas, además, perdería la cabeza si supiera que se dirigían a una pizzería abandonada donde supuestamente se había cometido un crimen.

Pronto la camioneta de Washabi apareció, la puerta del copiloto se abrió.

-Hola Hiro-dijo Washabi no muy contento-Sube, en cuanto más rápido hagamos esto más rápido estaremos en casa.

-Tienes razón Washabi-Hiro subió al vehículo.

-Hola Hiro-saludo Fred quien iba atrás, junto a él estaba Gogo.

-Oh, no sabía que Gogo iba a venir-dijo Hiro.

-Esto es algo que necesito hacer Hamada-respondió la chica-No preguntes porque.

-De acuerdo-respondió Hiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de Gogo.

-¡Listo estamos completo, vámonos Washabi!-dijo Fred emocionado.

-De acuerdo, pero no grites Fred.

Washabi puso en marcha su camioneta y pronto comenzaron alejarse en dirección hacia _Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza._

…

Cuando el equipo llegó a la pizzería, se estacionaron a unos metros del estacionamiento y bajaron.

-¿Entonces, Honey no quiso venir?-preguntó Hiro mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

-No, prefirió quedarse en casa-respondió Gogo mientras apresuraba la marcha.

-De acuerdo-respondió Hiro, por alguna razón Gogo traía mal humor, peor que el usual al que tanto estaban acostumbrados.

Llegaron a la entrada que estaba cerrada con un candado, Gogo traía un clip y con este abrió el candado.

-Vamos a entrar-dijo, abrió las dos puertas y entró.

-Y yo que pensaba que Fred era el entusiasta por entrar aquí-Hiro.

Los tres muchachos siguieron a Gogo, estaban en la recepción, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo y el azulejo del piso estaba incompleto, la pintura de las paredes se estaba cayendo y había pedazos del techo en el suelo.

-Vaya, ¿Quién cancelo el servicio de limpieza?-preguntó Fred.

-No es momento para bromas Fred-dijo Hiro, examino el lugar con la mirada-No puedo creer que solía venir aquí cuando era niño, ahora es un basurero, no veo porque no lo han demolido.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo-dijo Gogo mientras avanzaba, se dirigió a la puerta que estaba a su derecha, despareció detrás de esta.

-Em chicos, ¿saben que pasa con Gogo?-Hiro.

-No lo sé amigó, ha estado muy rara todo el día-Washabi.

Caminaron en la misma dirección que Gogo había tomado, la puerta conducía hacia un pasillo el cuál terminaba con una puerta, al pasar de está, entraron el salón principal, había tres hileras de mesas, cada hilera contaba con tres mesas, haciendo un total de nueve mesas y cada una contaba con cinco sillas de cada lado, y en el escenario, estaban tres animatrones, un oso, un conejo y una gallina.

Freddy, Bonnie y Chica.

-Wow-dijo Hiro al verlos-Había olvidado lo… aterradores que se veían.

Pero aun así, Hiro recordaba que lo habían hecho pasar buenos ratos cuando era un niño, Freddy era su favorito, le gustaba como cantaba, pero ahora tenían un aspecto tétrico, todo gracias a que no habían sido usados en años.

Gogo también estaba mirando a los animatrones, parecía que ella también estaba recordando buenos momentos.

-Gogo-Hiro se acercó a ella-¿Todo bien?

-Si-respondió la chica, pero Hiro logro ver una lágrima formándose en su ojo izquierdo.

-Gogo, ¿estás llorando?

-¡Qué! No-Gogo rápidamente se secó la lagrima-Avancemos, la cabina del guardia de seguridad está cerca, tal vez ahí allá información.

Mientras avanzaban a la cabina del guardia, pasaron por otro escenario, pero este era mucho más pequeño, una cortina de color purpura, con dibujos de estrellas y destellos, también había una señal, decorada con estrellas que rezaba _lo siento fuera de servicio_.

-No recuerdo que hubiera nada ahí-Hiro.

-Si dice fuera de servicio es porque está fuera de servicio-dijo Washabi, quien había estado temblando todo el tiempo desde que habían entrado, finalmente llegaron a la cabina del guardia, era un espacio cuadrado, había dos puertas, una en la izquierda y otra en la derecha, también había un escritorio, sobre este estaba un ventilador encendido y varios papeles estaban sobre la mesa, también una gran Tablet negra y sobre unos libros estaba una margarita cup-cake rosada con ojos y una vela.

-Bueno, al menos esta mejor que mi cuarto-dijo Hiro.

-Y que el mío-dijo Fred mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba ahí.

Mientras que Gogo estaba revisando los papeles.

"_Ahora si me está preocupando"_ pensó Hiro.

-Bueno ya vinimos, ya vimos ya vámonos-dijo Washabi.

-¡No!-exclamó Gogo-Aun no Washabi, no hasta que encontremos algo que nos ayude.

Los tres muchachos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Gogo de repente golpeo un teléfono con contestadora que estaba en el escritorio, quien sabe porque no lo habían notado antes, esta se encendió y un mensaje comenzó a reproducirse.

_-¿Hola, hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que a pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?_

-Mensaje grabado-dijo Hiro.

-No lo pares-Gogo-Veamos si encontramos algo.

_-Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que los daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueado, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas. _

-Aburrido-Fred.

_-Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, pero ¿de que los culpo? No. ¿Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años y nunca tuve un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también._

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón-Hiro-¿Pero que quiso decir con _peculiar_?

_-Así que, recuerde, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿no? Bueno. Así, acaba de ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especie de modo de itinerantica libre en la noche. Uh ..._

-¿Espera que?-dijo Hiro-Repite eso último.

Gogo regreso el mensaje.

_-Los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especie de modo de itinerantica libre en la noche._

-¿Divagar?-Washabi-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No lo sé-Hiro-Mejor veamos que más tiene que decir.

_-Algo sobre que sus servos se bloqueen si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Uh, que solían ser permitido para pasear durante el día también. Pero luego ocurrió la mordedura del 17. Sí. Es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?_

-¿Mordida del 17?-Hiro-¡¿Qué el cuerpo humano pueda sobrevivir sin el lóbulo frontal?! Chicos, esto no me está gustando nada.

-A mí tampoco-Washabi.

_-__Uh, ahora para su seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si te llegan a ver después de esas horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos lo más probable es que te verán como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar a... la fuerza meterte dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear._

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-pregunto Fred.

_-__Um, ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estuvieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así, te podrías imaginar cómo tener la cabeza con fuerza presionada dentro de uno podría causar un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes cuando los hacen estallar hacia fuera la parte frontal de la máscara, je._

-Oh-Fred.

-Oh no-Hiro-Eso suena horrible.

-Muy bien, ya sabemos que le paso al guardia, ¿nos vamos?-Washabi.

-No-Gogo-Aún no.

_-__Y sí, ellos no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribas. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Voy a charlar con usted mañana. Uh, comprueba las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches._

Después vino otro mensaje.

_-__¿Hola? Bueno, si usted está oyendo esto, entonces usted logro el día dos, eh, ¡felicidades! Uh, no quiere hablar tan largo esta vez de Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uhh, así que podría ser una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo sólo para asegurarse de todo el mundo está en su lugar apropiado, ya sabes._

_Uh... Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale de su etapa muy a menudo. He oído que se convierte mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no? también quiere hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en sus vistas de cámara, y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo delante de sus puertas. Así que si-si no puedes encontrar algo o alguien en las cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de la puerta. Uh, es posible que sólo tengas unos pocos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no es que usted estaría en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso. Uh, también, uh, comprobar en la cortina de la zona Pirate Cove de vez en cuando. El personaje de allí parece el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que tiene todo bajo control ¡Uh, hablare con usted pronto!_

Y luego otro.

_-__Hola, ¿hola? ¡Eh, tú lo estás haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, por lo general se mueven a otras cosas por ahora. No estoy insinuando que ellos murieron. Es-es-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos será mejor que no ocupan demasiado de su tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse reales esta noche. Uh... Oye, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si quieres quedar atrapado y quieres evitar ser embutido en un traje de Freddy, ahí, trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ir cojeando. Luego está la posibilidad de que, uh, tal vez van a pensar que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si ellos piensan que usted es un traje vacío, podrían tratar de... meter un esqueleto de metal dentro de ti. Me pregunto cómo funcionaría. Sí, no importa, tacha eso. Es mejor no quedar atrapado. _

_Um... Ok, te dejo a ti. Nos vemos en el otro lado._

Y uno más.

_-__ ¿__Hola, hola? ¡Hey! Hey, wow, día 4. Sabía que podías hacerlo._

_Eh, oye, escucha, puedo no estar cerca para enviarle un mensaje de mañana. (Se escucha a alguien golpear) Es-Ha sido una mala noche aquí por mí. Um, yo-estoy un poco contento de que yo grabé mis mensajes para usted, uh, cuando lo hice. _

_Uh, bueno, hazme un favor. (Bang bang) Tal vez en algún momento, uh, ¿usted podría revisar el interior de los trajes en el cuarto de atrás? (bang bang) Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que alguien lo chequee. Tal vez no sea tan malo (Bang bang) Uh, siempre me preguntaba lo que había en todas esas cabezas vacías de vuelta allí. _

_Ya sabes... oh, no _

Lo último que se escucho fue un chillido de un animatronic y estática.

Había un último mensaje, pero ninguno lo pudo entender ya que era pura estática y una voz demasiado distorsionada como para entenderla.

Cuando acabo de reproducirse, todos se quedaron callados, aterrorizados por el mensaje que acaban de escuchar.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de salir de aquí antes de que una de esas cosas despierte-Hiro.

De repente se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, Hiro se asomó por una de las puertas y vio que un zorro robótico, su pecho de color rojo estaba roto de algunas partes, lo que dejaba ver un poco su esqueleto de metal, en su mano derecha portaba un garfio y también tenía un parche negro en un ojo, Hiro grito al ver al zorro y entró de nuevo en la habitación, vio que en la pared decía _Puerta _y abajo estaba un botón, Hiro lo apretó y una puerta de metal grande cerró la entrada. Se escucharon golpes en la puerta una vez que estaba cerrada.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-pregunto Washabi asustado.

-¡Un zorro!-grito Hiro-¡Corran!

Todos corrieron hacia la otra salida, solo para encontrarse con que la gallina estaba esperándolos en el pasillo.

-¡Mierda!-Gogo.

La gallina comenzó avanzar hacia ellos, caminando, no parecía tener prisa, como si supiera que no tenían salida.

-¿Ahora qué?-Washabi.

-¿Y si tratamos de hacernos amigos de ella?-Fred.

-¡Ella no quiere ser nuestra amiga!-Hiro-¡Quiere meternos en un traje lleno de alambres!

-Oh no lo hará-dijo Gogo, luego corrió hacia la gallina, cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, se deslizo por debajo de las piernas de la gallina, cuando estaba a unos metros detrás de ella, se puso de pie y le grito a los demás-¡Corran!

Luego comenzó a correr hacia la salida, la gallina se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a perseguirla.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-Hiro.

-¡Sí!-Washabi.

Los tres corrieron hacia el escenario, donde Gogo estaba encima de una mesa mientras trataba de mantener alejada a la gallina con una silla.

-¡Atrás pájaro sobre-alimentado!-le grito Gogo.

-¡Espera!-exclamo Hiro mientras corría a su rescate.

-Vamos-dijo Washabi, pero justo en ese momento, el conejo apareció gritando, trató de agarrar a Fred pero este lo esquivo, Washabi se alejó del conejo justo cuando escucho otro grito, era el zorro de nuevo, este se lanzó sobre Washabi pero por suerte Washabi logro esquivarlo, la mandíbula del zorro se partió en dos cuando golpeo el suelo, pero luego se levantó y unió la mandíbula de nuevo, luego le dio una mordida al aire y levantó su garfio, grito y comenzó a perseguir a Washabi, quien corrió hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto, el conejo trataba de agarrar a Fred, pero este lograba evitarlo, gracias a su trabajo como la mascota de la universidad, era muy ágil y podía eludir al conejo quien lanzaba sus brazos para tratar de atraparlo.

-¡Soy muy rápido para ti!-grito Fred, luego corrió hacia la salida con el conejo siguiéndolo por detrás.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, el oso se había quedado en la misa posición en la que lo habían encontrado, intacto.

Gogo seguía controlando a la gallina cuando Hiro le lanzo una piedra a la cabeza metálica.

-¡Oye, robot de baja calidad!

La gallina se volteó hacia Hiro y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

-¡Corre!-le dijo a Gogo, ella asiento con la cabeza y avanzó hacia la salida.

Pero cuando estaba por llegar a la salida se tropezó, la gallina se volteó hacia ella y camino en su dirección.

-¡No, a mí, es a mí!-grito Hiro pero el robot no lo estaba escuchando.

Gogo se estaba arrastrando hacia la salida pero era inútil, la gallina _Chica _había llegado junto a ella, se arrodillo a su lado y abrió su pico, dejando ver que tenía una segunda hilera de dientes en su interior, estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a Gogo cuando se detuvo, cerró su pico y miro a Gogo directamente a los ojos, y por un momento, Gogo no sintió miedo, estaba viendo a una persona de verdad, a alguien que podía sentir, que estaba asustada, no era un monstruo.

Hiro llego y golpeo al robot en la espalda con una silla, este se incorporó y su cabeza comenzó a girar como la niña del _Exorcista._

-¡Vámonos!-dijo Hiro mientras tomaba a Gogo del brazo y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Gogo miro a Chica por una última vez, había sentido algo dentro de ese traje, algo vivo, luego ella y Hiro, tomados de la mano, comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, Washabi y Fred habían logrado escapar, pero el conejo y el zorro resguardaban la puerta que daba al exterior.

-¡Vamos a lograrlo!-Gogo.

Los dos animatrones comenzaron a correr en dirección a los dos humanos, pero antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar, se escuchó el grito de Chica, Bonnie y Foxy se detuvieron, Hiro y Gogo aprovecharon esto para salir disparados a la salida, cruzaron de golpe la puerta y cayeron de rodillas al suelo, ahora los tres robots que los habían atacado estaban viéndolos por las ventanas del restaurante.

-¿Qué están mirando?-Gogo.

La camioneta de Washabi apareció y Fred abrió la puerta.

-¡Entren, rápido!

Ellos hicieron lo que les indicaron, una vez que los dos estuvieron adentro, Washabi le piso al acelerador y se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron de la pizzería.

Bonnie, Chica y Foxy estuvieron mirando por las ventanas hasta las seis de la mañana…

**Para todos los que lean, ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!**


	3. El pasado regresa

Después de escapar de la pizzería, el grupo fue hacia la casa de Fred para recuperarse del susto que acababan de pasar, cuando estaban en el cuarto de Fred, Hiro sacó la maleta en la que transportaba a Baymax.

-¿Por qué no lo bajaste?-preguntó Washabi.

-Simple, sin su armadura Baymax no sirve para el combate, y créeme, él no es el mejor sujeto para escabullirse en un lugar abandonado, lo sé por experiencia.

Baymax fue activado y rápidamente se infló.

-Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu médico personal.

-Baymax-Hiro-Escaneo grupal.

Baymax escaneo a los cuatro presentes.

-Ritmo cardiaco acelerado, parece que acaban de sufrir un susto muy grande, recomiendo que todos nos pongamos de pie y respiremos hondo, luego que lo saquemos por la boca.

Terminando de decir esto, Baymax se infló un poco más, luego saco un poco de aire y se volvió a inflar solo para liberar más aire, repitió el mismo procedimiento tres veces.

Los presentes le miraron sorprendidos.

-Baymax-Hiro-¿Alguien sufrió heridas serias?

-Mis análisis no detectan ninguna herida de gravedad.

-Bien, es todo lo que necesito saber-dijo Gogo, tomo su chaqueta y camino hacia la salida.

-Espera-Hiro-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa, tengo muchas cosas que digerir-contesto Gogo sin voltearlo a ver-Adiós.

Y luego salió.

-No puedo dejar que se vaya así, solo-dijo Hiro-Chicos, cuiden a Baymax, volveré en seguida.

Y sin esperar la respuesta de Fred o de Washabi, Hiro abandono el cuarto.

…

Hiro alcanzo a Gogo afuera de la mansión de Fred.

-Espera, Gogo, no te vayas.

-¡Aléjate de mí Hiro, quiero estar sola!

-Al menos dime que te pasa.

Hiro se adelantó a Gogo y se puso delante de ella.

-Por favor dime que te pasa.

Gogo aparto la vista de Hiro, quería evitar que viera sus lágrimas.

-¡No lo entenderías Hiro, por favor, quiero irme a mi casa!

-Entonces al menos déjame acompañarte.

-No, quiero estar sola, por favor.

Diciendo esto Gogo aparto a Hiro de su camino y comenzó de nuevo la marcha hacia su casa.

Hiro se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que Gogo se había ido por un largo rato, luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa de Fred.

…

Hiro estaba disfrazado, en un traje de oso, con sus dos manos estaba sosteniendo un pastel con cinco velas encendidas, y frente a él habían cinco niños, cuatro varones y solo una niña, ellos se acercaban a Hiro y reían, era extraño, pero a Hiro le gustaba el sonido de esas risas infantiles, esas dulces y delicadas caras, sus pequeños ojos, sus pequeñas sonrisas…

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

¿De dónde había salido todo eso?

Estaba asustado, muy asustado, y… de pronto, tiro el pastel, debajo de su manga, había un cuchillo, lo saco y lo empuño en alto, las sonrisas de los niños se convirtieron en muecas de dolor y miedo.

"_¡No, no, no! ¡Basta, no hagas esto!"_ pensó Hiro, pero ya no podía controlar su propio cuerpo, lo único que podía hacer era ver a través de esos pequeños dos orificios, que eran los ojos de la máscara, y ver…

Como apuñalaba a los pobres niños, era como el inicio de esa película que había visto, _Halloween_ de John Carpenter.

"_¡Detente! ¡Acaba con esto!"_

Pero no, el cuarto está lleno de gritos y sollozos, y él no podía hacer nada para detenerse, estaba matando niños…

…

Hiro se despertó con un sudor frio, vio a su alrededor, estaba en el cuarto de Fred, acostado en un sleeping-back que había llevado, todo había sido una pesadilla, pero el sueño había sido tan real y salvaje que aún le daba escalofríos, por suerte no había gritado o Baymax se habría activado, y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie acerca de ello.

Nadie a excepción de…

Gogo.

Ella tenía algo que ver con todo eso, de otra manera no habría actuado de manera tan extraña, y había algo más en esa pizzería, no por ningún motivo los animatrones los habían atacado, tenía que investigar más a fondo que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

…

En la mañana de despidió de Washabi y Fred, luego camino hasta su casa, su tía lo saludo y le preparo un desayuno rápido, huevos con jamón, pan tostado y jugo de naranja, Hiro lo devoró todo, estaba hambriento, luego subió a su cuarto, encendió su computadora, entró en Google y puso en la barra de búsqueda _Freddy Fazbear Pizza_.

Lo que encontró, le revolvió su estómago.

Desde su fecha de apertura original el lugar había estado lleno de controversias, la primera vez se cerró por razones desconocidas y años más tarde, en el 2017 la pizzería se volvió abrir, con un presupuesto muy grande, incluso los animatronicos tenían integrado reconocimiento facial, pero las cosas empezaron a ir mal, pues los robots comenzaron a comportarse de forma extraña con los adultos, pero no con los niños, con ellos eran amables, y luego alguien había robado un traje, un Freddy Dorado, y las malas noticias no terminaban ahí, pues luego se produjo la mordida del 17 **(N.A: Hola, si sé que la mordida fue en el 87 y no en el 17, pero ya que Grandes Héroes está ambientada en el futuro, decide cambiar la fecha de la mordida para que se ajustará mejor a la historia) **

Y por último, y la peor de todas, el secuestro y asesinato de cinco niños, la policía logró atrapar a un sospechoso pero nunca se demostró nada, los cuerpos de los niños nunca fueron encontrados, Hiro lloro mientras reía la nota, ninguno de ellos pasaba los nueve años, y también, porque había leído los nombres de los niños desaparecidos y encontró un nombre, que lo explico todo.

Hiro encendió su impresora e imprimió toda la información, e incluso el croquis de cómo llegar a las dos antiguas pizzerías, solo por si las moscas, busco una carpeta, los guardo y los escondió debajo de su cama, luego se preparó para salir, tenía que encontrar a Gogo, pero antes, tomo la gorra de su hermano Tadashi, y la abrazó.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Luego la dejo sobre su cama y corrió hacia la salida.

…

Gogo estaba en el patio de su casa arreglando su motocicleta cuando Hiro llego.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Hamada?-dijo Gogo sin mirarlo.

-Gogo, tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-Se porque necesitabas ir a ese lugar, y quiero ayudarte-Hiro, Gogo dejo de moverse por un momento-Tú me apoyaste cuando Tadashi murió, ahora déjame hacer lo mismo amiga, por favor.

Gogo se lanzó sobre Hiro y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-¡Solo tenía seis años Hiro! ¡Seis años, era mi hermanita!-dijo mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de Hiro, quien la abrazo también.

-Está bien, está bien.

-¡Me la arrebataron Hiro, y el asesino nunca pago por sus crímenes, puede que aun este allá afuera!

-Lo se Gogo, y por eso tenemos que atraparlo.

Gogo se separó de Hiro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Podemos atraparlo, podemos hacer que pague, con nuestra tecnología.

-Pero, ese crimen, fue hace mucho tiempo, que pasa si…

-Gogo, te prometo que encontraremos al asesino de tu hermana y lo haremos pagar por lo que hizo, por ti, y por las demás familias que perdieron a sus hijos ese horrible día.

Gogo se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero Hiro, hagamos esto entre tú y yo, por favor, no hay que meter a los demás.

-¿Por qué?

Gogo miro a Hiro directamente a los ojos.

-Porque solo tú y yo sabemos lo que se siente perder a un hermano.

Hiro asintió con la cabeza, luego se abrazaron de nuevo.

-¿Y dónde empezamos?-Gogo.

-En la antigua pizzería, donde ocurrió ya sabes qué.

-¿Está muy lejos?

-Dos horas, está a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Muy bien, vámonos, yo conduzco.


	4. La Antigua Pizzería

Hiro y Gogo se habían puesto en marcha hacia la antigua pizzería, iban en la moto de ella y Hiro tenía sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Gogo, de lo contrario saldría volando, ya que a Gogo no le gustaba ir despacio.

-Tenía una hermana menor, se llamaba Abby, tenía seis años y le encantaba ir a ese horrible lugar, yo siempre iba por ella, pero nada más, siempre he odiado ese sitio, el oso, Freddy, era su favorito, pero para mí esos robots siempre fueron unos feos bastardos.

-Oh ya veo-Hiro-¿Y sabes sobre la mordida del 17?

-Oh sí, todo un escándalo, apareció en los diarios, periódicos, todos lo comentaron en la escuela, el mismo tipo del teléfono lo dijo, increíble que el cerebro humano pueda sobrevivir sin el lóbulo frontal.

-¿Y sabes quién lo hizo, o quién fue la victima?

-Recuerdo que fue uno de los guardias, creo que el nocturno, je que coincidencia, y el culpable fue, Mangle.

-¿Mangle?

-Sí, una zorra, pero no de ese tipo, ¿recuerdas a Foxy?

-El zorro que intento matarnos.

-Ese, pues Mangle era una especie de Foxy femenino.

-Oh.

-Pero era un pedazo de basura, se descomponía a cada rato, terminaron por retirarla, creo que hubo un fallo con ella y en consecuencia ataco al guardia.

-Qué horror, y pensar que vamos entrar ahí.

-Oye, fue tu idea, y será divertido.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Oh claro que lo dijo.

Después de decir esto Gogo metió más potencia a la motocicleta y salieron disparados.

…

Media hora después llegaron a la pizzería, esta tenía un aspecto viejo y deteriorado, peor que la que se encontraba en la ciudad, el letrero de _Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza _estaba incompleto y había grafitis alrededor de todo el local.

-Que bien se ve-Hiro.

-Lo sé, un pedazo de mierda, tal y como lo recordaba-luego Gogo hizo una pausa-Pero era el lugar preferido de mi hermanita.

Hiro se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Lo siento mucho Gogo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Hiro, pero, gracias por estar aquí.

Hiro sonrió.

-No hay problema.

-Bueno, ¿entramos?

-Adelante.

Se soltaron de la mano y entraron en la pizzería, no había candado, entraron.

-Muy bien, fotocopie el mapa de este lugar, creo que lo mejor sería buscar en la oficina-Hiro.

-Y en la cabina del guardia de seguridad, la última vez encontramos mucha información ahí.

-Cierto.

Hiro iba ahora a la cabeza, dirigiendo a Gogo, el lugar, como era de esperarse, era un desastre, había telarañas en las paredes y en las sillas, sombreros de fiesta regados en el suelo, pero lo más aterrorizante ocurrió cuando entraron en el salón principal, ahí, recargado en la pared, había un animatronico, un conejo morado, pero este era gigantesco, le faltaba un brazo y el rostro le había sido arrancado, solo se podía ver sus dos hileras de dientes, una de la máscara y otra del esqueleto de metal, aun le quedaban dos ojos rojos, en el brazo que le quedaba el pelaje había sido removido y se podía ver la mano de metal.

-Eso es horrible-Hiro.

-Lo sé, no sé porque lo dejaron aquí.

-Solo espero que estos no se muevan como los otros-Hiro.

-No lo creo, estos son más viejos, mejor sigamos moviéndonos.

Y las cosas no mejoraron, la habitación del guardia era más grande que la otra, pero no había puertas y a los dos lados de la mesa estaba el conducto de ventilación, sin la rejilla, aquí también había un teléfono sobre la mesa.

-Es mía-dijo Gogo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa-Estamos de suerte, aquí está también un mensaje grabado.

-Muy bien, revísalo mientras yo voy a la oficina principal-Hiro.

-Muy bien, cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí.

-De acuerdo.

Hiro camino hasta la oficina y ahí encontró una computadora, intento prenderla pero no funciono.

-No me sorprende, es un dinosaurio.

Pero con tiempo podría repararla, o al menos salvar la memoria, tal vez así pudiera obtener información valioso, pero de repente escucho pasos encima de él, miro hacia el techo y vio el conducto de ventilación, sonaba como si alguien se estuviera arrastrando por ahí, de repente repaso en lo que había visto en el cuarto del guardia.

Gogo.

Tiro la computadora al suelo, busco la tarjeta de la memoria, la encontró y se la guardo en el bolsillo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, luego comenzó a correr hacia el cuarto del guardia.

…

Gogo estaba escuchando el mensaje cuando Hiro entro gritando.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¿Qué? Acabamos de llegar, no tenemos nada.

-Si lo tenemos, tenemos que irnos, antes de que lleguen.

-¿Lleguen? ¿Otra vez?

-Sí, vámonos.

De repente se escuchó un gritó a su derecha, voltearon a ver y vieron dos cabezas saliendo del circuito, una era del esqueleto de metal y la otra era la cabeza de un zorro, blanca, tenía las mejillas pintadas de rojo al igual que los labios, le faltaba también un ojo y su mandíbula se abría y se cerraba, su cuerpo era el esqueleto de metal y no iba disfrazada, salió por completo y le grito a los dos humanos.

-Hiro, ella es Mangle.

-¡Es un placer conocerla! ¿Podemos salir de aquí?

-Te sigo.

Mangle volvió a gritar y le lanzo un mordisco a Gogo, ella lo esquivó y le dio una patada en la mandíbula inferior, antes de que Mangle se recuperara, Gogo tomo el teléfono y saco la cinta en la que estaba el mensaje grabado, luego ella y Hiro salieron corriendo, solo para encontrarse al conejo que estaba en el salón principal, iba acompañado de otro conejo más pequeño, este era diferente al de la pizzería anterior, era de color azul y tenía un aspecto más "amigable" a su lado estaba otra gallina, pero esta no tenía pico y sus ojos eran solamente dos puntos blancos, su color era amarillo, los dos nuevos robots no se veían dañados o en mal estado, pero si estaban llenos de polvo y manchas.

-¡Mierda!-Gogo.

-¡Estamos rodeados!

Detrás de ellos Mangle se estaba acercando, Hiro miro al suelo y vio varios pedazos de azulejo, tomo un puñado de ellos, la mano le comenzó a sangrar debido a que tomo algunos de la punta pero eso no le importó, comenzó a lanzárselos a los tres robots.

-No creo que eso los detenga Hiro.

Y era verdad, los robots no dejaban de avanzar hacia ellos, entonces Gogo tuvo una idea, miro hacia arriba y vio que por ahí también pasaba el dicto de ventilación, dio un salto, lo más alto que pudo y logro agarrarse del ducto, la suma de su peso hizo que este se viniera abajo, creando una salida.

-Entra Hiro, yo te sigo-dijo Gogo quien se había golpeado en el suelo al momento en que el ducto callo, por suerte no se había hecho daño.

Hiro asintió con la cabeza y entro en el espacio rectangular, luego Gogo se unió a él, por suerte parecía que esta vez los aguantaría a ambos, gatearon lo más que pudieron cuando oyeron pasos detrás de ellos, era Mangle quien los había seguido.

-¡Ahí viene!-dijo Hiro, estaba sudando, el espacio reducido, los pasos que se escuchaban debajo de ellos y los que se escuchaban detrás de ellos, todo parecía estar en su contra.

Hiro seguía moviéndose cuando la mano del conejo penetro en el conducto con el puño cerrado, luego trato de agarrar a Hiro pero este lograba evadirla.

-¡Hiro, tenemos que seguir!-dijo Gogo, atrás de ella Mangle se estaba acercando.

-¡Me encantaría poder hacerlo!

Pero de repente, el conejo trato de sacar su mano, se había atorado, en consecuencia, jalo todo el ducto junto con él, los dos humanos y el robot cayeron, una vez que el polvo se había dispersado, Hiro se levantó, le dolía el brazo, pero no se lo había roto, estaba sangrando de la frente, pero eso era todo, viviría, y lo mejor, había caído encima del conejo, destruyéndolo al instante, y eso le dio una idea, había leído que los animatrones tenían integrado reconocimiento facial, tomo la cabeza del conejo (eso y su brazo habían sido las únicas partes que se habían salvado, pero se habían separado del cuerpo) le quito el poco pelaje artificial que le quedaba, como lo suponía, ahí estaba la entrada al sistema nervioso del robot, necesitaría un destornillador para abrirla, pero por suerte la caída había destruido el tornillo, busco rápidamente la tarjeta y la saco, ahora ya tenía dos.

Escucho gemidos atrás de él, vio que Gogo se levantaba de los escombros, estaba sangrando del brazo y tenía un pequeño corte en la rodilla.

-¡Gogo!

-¡Estoy bien, vámonos!

Se puso de pie y tomo a Hiro del brazo, juntos corrieron hasta la salida, por suerte no fueron sorprendidos por otro robot, salieron del restaurante y rápidamente se montaron en la motocicleta, Gogo la encendió y comenzaron a alejarse, pero del restaurante, Mangle salió corriendo y comenzó a perseguir a los dos adolescentes.

-¡Hija de puta!-Gogo.

Mangle los estaba alcanzando, lanzaba mordidas, en una de ellas logro morder la sudara de Hiro, el grito, al menos estaba agradecido de haber metido las cintas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Mangle jalo con fuerza y desbarato la sudadera, era una lástima, era la favorita de Hiro pero al menos no moriría, Mangle tropezó y cayó al suelo dando vueltas, su esqueleto se rompió y dejo de moverse por completo.

-¡Al fin!-grito Gogo mientras aceleraba.

Una hora más tarde se pararon en una estación de gas.

-Eso fue divertido-Gogo, luego comenzó a reírse.

Hiro la miro con asombro, pero luego comenzó a reírse con ella, seguían vivos, y eso era lo que importaba, pero además, si habían conseguido algo.

**Los robots en la antigua pizzería no están poseídos ni nada, ¿entonces porque atacaron a Hiro y a Gogo? Será respondido en el siguiente capítulo, bueno, no olviden el review, saludos bye. **


	5. Captura

Después de haber escapado de la pizzería, habían ido a casa de Gogo para revisar la información que habían conseguido, pero antes Hiro había vendado las heridas de Gogo, y Gogo las de Hiro, luego Hiro le pidió su ordenador a Gogo e introdujo la memoria que había conseguido de la memoria del robot, mientras que Gogo comenzó a reproducir el mensaje grabado.

-Es un mensaje similar a los de la otra pizzería, pero lo interesante aquí es esa tal marioneta, y que el asesino robo un traje de Freddy Dorado.

-¿Freddy Dorado?

-Sí, era un oso como el que vimos, pero era de color dorado en vez de café, el asesino lo robo y días después asesino a mi hermana y a otros cuatro niños.

-Demonios.

-Sí, y al parecer la mordida fue en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Wow, ¿y esa marioneta?

-Era otro robot, pero ese era el único que podía ser controlado desde la sala, dándole cuerda a una caja musical, oh y créeme era aterrador, pero me gustaba, en fin, en las llamadas hay mucho, ¿tú tienes algo?

-Bueno, los robots que nos atacaron no estaban poseídos ni nada, parece que su reconocimiento facial se ha salido de control, así que nos vieron como intrusos, ladrones, así que solo estaban defendiendo su… hogar.

-¿Y después de tanto años esas porquerías aun funcionan?

-Sí, pusieron mucho presupuestos en esos robots, su tiempo de vida es muy largo, eso si no los destruimos.

-Bueno, ¿y que más hay en esa memoria?

-Los rostros de los más buscados por la policía, y de varias personas que iban al restaurante, incluyendo….

Gogo se acercó a la pantalla, ahí estaba la foto, y un poco de información, una linda niña con el pelo negro y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, Gogo toco la pantalla, acariciando la mejilla de la niña, su hermana menor, lagrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-Vamos a encontrar al bastardo que te hizo esto, y lo vamos hacer pagar-dijo Gogo mientras lloraba-Hiro, ¿puedes imprimir la lista de los más buscados? Estoy seguro que fue uno de ellos.

-Okay, yo también creo que debió haber sido un criminal, eso explicaría la mordida, por cierto, también estoy bajando la lista del personal del restaurante, el nombre del guardia era Jeremy, estoy buscándolo ahora.

De repente alguien toco el timbre.

-Yo hablo-dijo Gogo, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes la voz de Hiro la detuvo.

-Gogo.

-¿Si?

-Vamos a atraparlo, te lo prometo.

Gogo miro de reojo a Hiro y sonrió, luego fue hasta la entrada, mientras tanto Hiro repaso la lista una vez más, Jeremy, el guardia de seguridad era quien más le llamaba la atención, reviso su historial, todo parecía limpio, excepto que unos meses antes de entrar a trabajar a la pizzería había cometido un crimen, si así se le podía decir, intento robar una barra de chocolate. Malo, pero no lo suficiente, y aun así, Hiro indago más y encontró el registro médico.

Él había sido la victima de la mordida del 17, no se especificaba que robot había sido el responsable, pero Jeremy había sido la victima de la mordida, ¿Por qué?

La hipótesis de Hiro era que un robot debería haber tenido un fallo y había atacado sin querer, pero ahora que revisaba toda la información, no tenía sentido, los robots en ese entonces debían estar en perfectas condiciones, y los que no estaban fuera de servicio, no hubieran podido salir por su cuenta, al menos no durante el día.

Una nueva idea entró a la cabeza de Hiro.

¿Y si Jeremy era el asesino, y los robots habían tratado de salvar a los niños?

De repente se dio cuenta de que Gogo no había dado señales de vida, dejo el ordenador y bajo hasta la entrada, la puerta estaba cerrada y Gogo no se veía por ninguna parte, solo, había una caja grande con un símbolo de música en ella.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Hiro mientras se acercaba a la caja, toco la superficie y una melodía comenzó a oírse-Muy bien…

Unas manos delgadas, de color negro, salieron de la caja y tomaron a Hiro de los hombros, luego lo metieron en la caja y esta se cerró.


	6. La Verdad

Hiro y Gogo despertaron en un cuarto totalmente oscuro, el piso estaba frio y el olor era horrible, era como si algo se hubiese muerto ahí.

Hiro fue el primero en despertarse y a pesar de la poca visibilidad, pudo encontrar la mano de Gogo, la tomo con su mano y se puso de pie, trato que Gogo hiciera lo mismo pero ella se negaba a levantarse.

-Gogo-susurro Hiro-Tenemos que irnos, vamos levántate.

Pero Gogo no se levantó, entonces Hiro volteo a ver hacia los lados y vio, que en esa oscuridad eran visibles dos ojos que lo miraban fijamente, pero no eran ojos humanos, o no, no eran ojos humanos, de las sombras salió el conejo y se quedó mirándolos fijamente, luego se acercó a ellos.

-En serio tenemos que irnos-dijo Hiro, pero Gogo no se movió.

-No, déjame morir.

De otro lado del cuarto salió Freddy, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, luego Chica y Foxy aparecieron también y comenzaron a caminar en su dirección, Hiro puso todas sus fuerzas al intentar levantar a Gogo pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Por favor-Hiro-Vámonos.

Pero Gogo no se movió, ni tenso el cuerpo, solo se quedó ahí.

-Déjalo ya, tal vez esto sea lo mejor.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Ya no me quedan fuerzas… la eternidad en un traje de oso no será tan malo.

Por el tono de su voz, Hiro se dio cuenta de que estaba alucinando, y que si no se le ocurría algo bueno pronto, los dos serian asesinados, pero todo lo que estaba alrededor de él, que era prácticamente oscuridad, ese era su fin, Hiro tomo la mano de Gogo y la apretó con fuerza, luego cerró los ojos, no era católico, pero en silencio, esperaba que su muerte no fuera dolorosa, y que pronto se reuniera con sus padres, sus abuelos y con Tadashi…

Pero antes de que al más ocurriera, los cuatro robots se detuvieron y los observaron detenidamente, Hiro abrió los ojos y comenzaron a verlos.

-Gogo, despierta, estos tipos… Me dan escalofríos…

Luego una caja cayó en frente de ellos, provocando que los dos se sobresaltaran y se pusieran en pie, la melodía que había sonada antes de que fueran capturados comenzó a sonar.

-Oh no-dijo Hiro, al recordar lo sucedido en casa de Gogo.

La caja se abrió y de ella salió el mismo ser que los había aprisionado, salió lentamente y los demás robots caminaron hasta el e hicieron un circulo a su alrededor.

-L… La recuerdo-dijo Gogo con una voz débil-La Marioneta, el único que me gustaba….

La Marioneta saco de la caja una hoja de papel muy arrugada, se las lanzo y Hiro la tomo cuando había caído al suelo, luego la examino, era un dibujo, por los trazos era obvio que lo había hecho un niño, estaba dibujado con crayolas, en el habían cinco niños alrededor del Freddy Dorado, los niños parecían felices pero Freddy Dorado tenía maldad en sus ojos.

-Ella… ella es mi hermana-dijo Gogo señalando a la única niña del grupo, estaba usando un vestido de verano amarillo.

La marioneta saco otro dibujo, había sido hecho por la misma persona, pero estaba vez Freddy Dorado sostenía un cuchillo y los niños habían cambiado su expresión a una de terror total, luego otro dibujo, aunque esta vez lo único que había era una hoja pintada de rojo, la coloreada no estaba bien hecha pero el mensaje era claro, Gogo se llevó una mano a la boca, y lucho para contener las lágrimas, mientras que Hiro se contuvo para no vomitar.

-¿Qué quieren decirnos?-pregunto Hiro.

La marioneta le dio otro dibujo, en este, La marioneta miraba con tristeza los cuerpos sin vida de los pobres chiquillos, los cuales estaban llenos de sangre, el traje de Freddy Dorado había sido dejado a un lado de la escena del crimen, luego vino otro dibujo y en este, la marioneta tenía sus brazos sobre los niños, como si estuviera conjurando un hechizo, y luego, el ultimo dibujo parecía más como una página de un comic, primero los cuerpos de los niños eran levantados, al parecer por telequinesia, y luego, en los diferentes cuadros sus cuerpos se transformaban en…

Un oso.

Una gallina.

Un conejo.

Un zorro.

Un oso dorado.

-Son ellos-dijo Hiro levantando la vista del dibujo y mirando a los robots, La Marioneta asintió con la cabeza, Gogo abrió mucho la boca y miro a Chica, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia Chica, en ningún momento los robots se abalanzaron sobre ella, o intentaron atacarla, Gogo llego con Chica y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Abby?

Chica puso sus manos en los hombros de Gogo, Hiro por un momento pensó que se le echaría encima y comenzaría a morderla, pero Chica comenzó a mover su pico, como si tratara de decir algo.

-H…her… hermana…

Gogo comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Chica, ella la abrazo también y ambas cerraron sus ojos.

-¡Te extrañe tanto!

-Hermana, yo… t…e…qero.

-¡Te amo!

-H…hermana.

La marioneta salió de la caja y se acercó a Hiro.

-Tú, tú los salvaste.

La marioneta asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

La marioneta apunto hacia un lado, el cual estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero en cuanto apunto, este se ilumino, al final había una pared, con un recorte en él, Hiro se acercó a él y lo leyó:

"_¡La marioneta, la mejor amiga de los niños!, siempre dispuesta ayudar"_

Hiro volteo a ver a la Marioneta.

-Era tu trabajo.

Volvió asentir con la cabeza, Hiro examino de nuevo el dibujo y luego a la Marioneta.

-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? ¿Y el quinto niño? Solo veo cuatro.

Como por arte de magia, en el cuarto entro, con pasos lentos, otro robot, este era como Freddy, con la excepción de que era de color dorado, y su estado era posiblemente el peor de todos (con excepción de Mangle)

-Muy bien, eso explica unas cosas, pero, ¿para qué nos quieren?

-Para hacer justicia.

Esa voz, esa voz Hiro la conocía muy bien, volteo a ver en la dirección en la que la voz venía, Tadashi estaba ahí, usando la misma ropa que tenía puesta el día de su muerte. Hiro se quedó sin palabras.

-T…Ta…Tadashi.

-Hola hermanito.

Hiro corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Yo también te extraño-dijo Tadashi abrazándolo.

-Yo siempre-dijo Hiro hundiéndose en su pecho.

-Pero recuerda, yo siempre estoy contigo.

-Lo sé, estas en mí, en Baymax, en tus ideas, pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con esto?

-No es lo que yo tengo que ver, es lo que ustedes tienen que ver.

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí, dijiste que querías justica, y eso obtendrás, tienen que buscar al asesino, y llevarlo a la justicia.

-Pero… perdimos la pista, no estamos cerca de nada.

-Claro que sí, tú sabes quién es el asesino.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, la mordida no fue un accidente, Freddy lo hizo porque la marioneta le pidió que lo hiciera, porque sabía que él los iba a asesinar, la Marioneta, ve cosas… más allá de nuestros ojos por ponerlo en palabras.

-Pero... entonces, el asesino fue… el guardia de seguridad.

-Sí, o como ellos lo conocen… el hombre morado.


	7. Justicia Divina

Hiro y Gogo se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Jeremy, Hiro estaba algo asustado ya que por poco habían sido atropellados, cinco veces, además le preocupaba la actitud de Gogo, estaba furiosa, el rencuentro con su hermana había sido emotivo, pero también parecía haber abierto una vieja herida, temía que pasara lo mismo que un día experimento, al casi asesinar a Callaghan, en ese entonces Gogo fue una de las que más lo apoyo, pero ahora temía que todo eso se fuera por la borda y Gogo, asesinara a Jeremy.

Tadashi le había indicado que Jeremy debería ser llevado tras las rejas, a pesar de lo que los espíritus de los niños querían, verlo muerto, La Marioneta, como de costumbre, se había quedado en silencio y solo asentía con la cabeza, y también le habían advertido que las marionetas no tenían la culpa de la muerte del guardia de seguridad, ellos solo querían saludarlo y este término suicidándose debido a la presión, luego, los niños si habían metido al guardia en el traje de Freddy pero solo porque no tenían otro lugar donde ponerlo, Hiro quería mantener su promesa, pero no estaba seguro de que Gogo lo hiciera, y ni siquiera se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a Gogo, porque su amiga podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa y Gogo fue la primera en bajarse.

-Gogo por favor no hagas una tontería-dijo Hiro recuperando el valor.

-Sé que no puedo matarlo, pero el asesino de mi hermana está allá adentro y no pienso dejarlo salirse con la suya.

-Ni yo Gogo, pero, tenemos que usar la cabeza, déjame trabajar a mí.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Hiro sonrió.

-Solo dame cinco minutos, luego lo haré confesarlo todo, si tengo problemas… Puedes intervenir.

Gogo miro la casa, luego se acercó a la motocicleta y se recargo en ella.

-Muy bien, te estaré vigilando.

Hiro asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada, toco el timbre y se escucharon pasos en el inmueble, Hiro estaba muy nervioso, iba estar cara a cara con un asesino, y uno de niños, tal vez había sido atacado, pero si había sobrevivido debía ser un hueso duro de roer, Hiro trago saliva y la puerta se abrió, un hombre de treinta años de edad, con el cabello rubio, usando una bata de noche y debajo una camisa azul marino con un pantalón de la pijama rojo, se estaba sosteniendo con un bastón de madera.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto malhumorado.

-Buenos días señor-dijo Hiro con el mejor tono de voz que tenía-Mi nombre es Tadashi Hammada y estoy haciendo un reportaje.

No sabía porque estaba usando el nombre de su hermano en vez del suyo, solamente así se sentía más seguro.

-¿Reportaje, sobre qué?

-Sobre los trágicos eventos en la pizzería de Freddy.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Jeremy, examino a Hiro y en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

-Bueno, supongo que sabes quién soy.

-Sí, su nombre es Jeremy y era el guardia de seguridad, turno nocturno, usted…

-Sí, yo fui víctima de la famosa mordida-Jeremy señalo su cabeza, en el lugar donde había sido mordido-Eso ya tiene su tiempo Tadashi, pero, estoy encantado de hablar con usted, por favor, pase.

Hiro saco la grabadora que tenía guardada en su bolsillo, luego Jeremy lo dejo pasar, Gogo miro todo esto desde afuera, se estaba controlado para no salir corriendo contra el asesino, pero se resistió, en cambio, saco la pistola que traía con ella, luego las balas, cargo el arma y le quito el seguro, luego camino hasta la casa, no pensaba entrar en la casa, pero tampoco pensaba en dejar a Hiro solo contra ese marrano, recorrió la casa y encontró una ventana, lo bueno es que era lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera ver lo que pasaba, la ventana daba una vista de la cocina, no había nadie ahí, pero si algo ocurría, era una buena galería de tiro.

Adentro, Hiro estaba sentado en el sofá en la sala de Jeremy, miraba alrededor con nerviosismo, esperaba que pudiera confundir a Jeremy lo suficiente como para hacerlo confesar, después de todo, el hombre había perdido parte de su cerebro, pero Hiro le reconocía que no cualquiera podía sobrevivir a un ataque como ese.

Jeremy se sentó en el sillón que estaba en frente del de Hiro, le costó trabajo pero pudo hacerlo.

-Muy bien, joven Hamada, ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

-Bueno, primero que nada, ¿Por qué acepto el trabajo?

-Bueno, era joven, necesitaba el dinero, me gustaba… trabajar en un ambiente, familiar, usted sabe, con niños…

-Pero el trabajo era nocturno, no tendría que ver con los niños.

-Oh es que yo también trabajaba durante el día, si, era difícil, pero lo hacía, me gustaba mi trabajo.

-Muy bien, y, ¿trabajar en el día y en la noche no era agotador?

-Mucho, pero como dije, me gustaba mucho ese trabajo, y cuando algo te gusta, lo sigues haciendo.

-Comprendo, ahora, usted dijo, niños, ¿puede explicarme a que se refería con eso?

Jeremy volvió a sonreír y miro a Hiro.

-Creo que usted quiere llegar a otro punto, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, si habla de lo que creo que habla, debe admitir que, mucha gente conoce ese fatídico evento, y, ¿usted que tuvo que ver?

-Yo estuve internado en eh hospital, no estuve presente.

-¿Está usted seguro de eso?

-Muy seguro mi amigo, es decir, no me creería capaz de haberme levantado de la cama de un hospital solo para asesinar niños, vamos, es una historia desquiciada, en mi vida he asesinado una mosca.

De repente, Jeremy tosió y se puso de pie.

-Por favor discúlpeme, pero, necesito mis pastillas, no soy tan viejo pero… mi condición me lo pide.

-Lo entiendo, adelante.

Jeremy comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo habían atrapado, había estado esperando muchos años ese día, en que alguien tocara a su puerta y le dijera que lo había descubierto, pero el joven Tadashi había olvidado algo en su plan, quizá que el que un niño de catorce años se gradué de la preparatoria da mucho de qué hablar, como una foto en el periódico, Hiro Hamada.

Gogo miro que el hombre se dirigía a la cocina, se agacho, y luego levanto la vista, Jeremy había sacado un cuchillo de cocina, Gogo abrió los ojos, Jeremy se volteó a ver hacia atrás.

"_Hiro"_ pensó Gogo.

Se levantó y apunto con la pistola al corazón de Jeremy, este la vio y se quedó sorprendido, había dos…

-¡Esto es por mi hermana desgraciado!

Gogo apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada, pero no le dio en el corazón, sino que fue en el brazo, Jeremy grito y le arrojo el cuchillo a Gogo, esta lo esquivo agachándose, pero cuando se levantó, Jeremy la golpeo con su bastón en el rostro, Gogo cayó de espaldas, sintió un líquido caliente recorriéndole su nariz, y luego un sabor de sangre en su boca.

Hiro había llegado a tiempo para ver el desastre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Jeremy lo golpeo con su bastón, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo, pero Jeremy en vez de acabarlo, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, camino hasta la salida de su casa, luego corrió a su coche, era una suerte que siempre guardará las llaves en los bolsillos de su bata.

Gogo se levantó y entró por la ventana, luego corrió al lado de Hiro y lo tomo en sus brazos.

-¡Hiro!

Hiro abrió los ojos.

-¡Escapo!

Gogo miro hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, luego se escuchó el sonido de un motor poniéndose en marcha.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Vamos!

Gogo lo ayudo a levantarse y corrieron hacia el patio, pero era demasiado tarde, Jeremy se había puesto en marcha, Gogo busco su arma pero luego recordó que la había dejado tirada cuando cayó.

-¡No!-grito Gogo.

Jeremy estaba emprendiendo la huida, cuando se volteó a verlos una última vez, sonriendo y haciéndoles una seña obscena con el dedo, Gogo estaba ardiendo, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, Jeremy estaba conduciendo en sentido contrario, un enorme camión estaba justamente en el carril y antes de que Jeremy volteará a ver al frente, el camión se lo llevo completamente, Jeremy moriría al instante ya que los pedazos del parabrisas se incrustarían en su rostro, como si su cerebro no hubiera sufrido ya lo suficiente.

Hiro y Gogo miraron como el coche de Jeremy era arrojado como un juguete cuando el camión se detuvo de golpe, el conductor se bajó para atender al herido, pero Gogo se limitó a sonreír mientras que Hiro trataba de comprender lo que había pasado.

-Justicia divina-dijo Gogo como si hubiera leído su pensamiento.

Y como si el universo quisiera que ella tuviera aún más la razón, el auto de Jeremy exploto en miles de pedazos…


	8. Algo termina, algo nuevo comienza

Después de las declaraciones que tuvieron que dar a la policía, por suerte el viejo no tenía a nadie por lo que nadie lloro la perdida, Hiro y Gogo pudieron dejar la escena del crimen, Gogo fue capaz de recoger la pistola antes de que la policía la encontrará, habían inventado una historia de que iban hacia el cine cuando el viejo enloqueció y les pidió ayuda en su casa, como buenos jóvenes Hiro y Gogo aceptaron y luego el anciano los había atacado, Gogo lo hirió con un cuchillo en el brazo y el hombre termino golpeándola y a Hiro, luego se había dado a la fuga pero tuvo un fatídico deceso.

La policía pareció tragárselo, ya que estaban demasiados cansados como par indagar mas en el asunto, además, Jeremy era un fastidio, nadie lo extrañaría, así que Hiro y Gogo fueron hasta la pizzería.

-Hora de la verdad-dijo Gogo-

Hiro solo asintió con la cabeza, entraron en el local y en el salón principal, estaba el espíritu de Tadashi, los cinco robots y la Marioneta, en cuanto entraron, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, los robots, comenzaron a derrumbarse, el traje se les estaba cayendo, pero debajo no había un esqueleto de metal, sino que había…

Niños.

Las cinco víctimas de Jeremy.

-El asesino ha pagado por sus crímenes, ahora, ellos son libres, por fin podrán ir al cielo.

Gogo se acercó a su hermanita, se agacho y la tomo de los hombros.

-Abby.

-¡Gogo!-contesto Abby y la abrazo-¡Hermana, estas aquí!

-Si-dijo Gogo llorando-Aquí estoy, y aquí estaré siempre.

-Igual que yo hermana, nunca te abandonaré.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Gogo abrazando a su hermanita.

Tadashi se acercó a Hiro.

-Lo hiciste bien.

-Gracias-contesto Hiro admirando a su hermano mayor, luego lo abrazo-Te extraño.

-Yo también te extraño-dijo Tadashi abrazándolo-Pero recuerda, siempre podrás encontrarme, con Baymax, con tus amigos, en tus recuerdos, en tus sueños, en tu corazón.

Hiro abrazo más fuerte a Tadashi mientras sus palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza, los espíritus comenzaron a desvanecerse, por fin habían podido encontrar la paz que necesitaban para poder descansar.

-Siempre te amare hermanita-dijo Gogo mientras sentía como Abby era liberada.

-Yo también hermana mayor, y jamás te abandonaré, jamás.

Al final, todos se habían ido, con excepción de Hiro, Gogo y La Marioneta, los dos humanos voltearon a ver al robot.

-¿Se acabó?-Hiro.

La Marioneta asintió con la cabeza, luego hizo una reverencia, se metió a su caja y la música comenzó a sonar mientras ella se introducía en su caja lentamente, una vez que estuvo completamente adentro, la caja se cerró y la música dejo de sonar, todo quedo en silencio, Gogo se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y abrazo a Hiro.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras-dijo Hiro abrazándola.

Y así se quedaron, abrazados, por un largo tiempo sin que nadie los molestara.

…

Una semana después la pizzería fue demolida, el cuerpo de Mike fue encontrado en el traje y le dieron un entierro justo, Hiro y Gogo se enteraron de esto leyéndolo en el periódico, estaban sentados en una mesa del restaurante de la tía de Hiro, bebiendo cada uno de ellos una malteada.

-Bueno, fue emocionante-dijo Gogo mirando la foto de la pizzería demolida.

-Sí, descansamos del asunto del superhéroe ¿no crees?

-Yo solo sé que fue emocionante-dijo Gogo bebiendo de su malteada-Y, hicimos justicia.

-Sí, tu hermana descansa en paz.

-Lo sé, y eso me hace feliz.

-Debe estar orgullosa de ti.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Gogo miro a Hiro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hiro confundido.

-Tienes algo en los labios.

-¿Qué es?

Gogo se acercó a Hiro y lo beso en la boca, Hiro no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco cerró los ojos, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo y pudo sentir los labios de Gogo tocando los suyos.

Luego se separaron y Gogo lo miro sonriendo.

-Espero que no te importe pagar la cuenta-dijo Gogo poniendo de pie, luego comenzó a alejarse del restaurante, pero antes, volvió a mirar a Hiro y le sonrió, luego, siguió su camino.

Hiro, la miro hasta que desapareció, luego se llevó una mano a los labios.

-Una chica me beso.

Dejo algunos billetes en la mesa, si faltaba se lo daría más tarde a su tía, luego se puso a correr en la dirección en la que Gogo se había ido.

-¡Gogo, espérame!

**-Fin. **


End file.
